Une saveur d'enfance
by Milky Lollipop
Summary: Lorsque Marcus Flint cherche à se venger d'Oliver ça donne ça.  Pour l'instant en rating K
1. Une vengence débile

Me voilà revenue avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espere que vous aimerez.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Une saveur d'enfance

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

**Paring** : OlliXMarcus

**Note** : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Une vengeance débile

Dans deux semaines débute le tournoi de Quidditch. Et il commence par un match Griffondor-Serpentard. Comme chaque année, les « accidents » sur les joueurs se multipliaient. Mrs Pomfresh n'avait jamais autant de travail que pendant cette période. D'ailleurs en voici deux qui entraient dans son infirmerie. A voir leurs tenues, ils revenaient du terrain de Quidditch et les couleurs de la robes signifiaient clairement qu'ils étaient des Serpentards. Deux des étudiants supportaient le troisième qui semblait mal en point. En effet celui-ci abhorrait une jambe manquante ou alors c'était que celle-ci était invisible. Mme Pomfresh le fit assoir sur un des lits blanc immaculé et lui demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, bien qu'elle se doutât que quelques uns de ses « camarades » n'y étaient pas pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, les « batailles » faisaient rage dans les couloirs du château. Un des Weasley, George, se faisait acculer contre un mur par Adrian Pucey, Angelina se crêpait le chignon avec une blonde de l'équipe de Serpentard, et la liste était longue. Et Dumbledor qui osait demander la paix et l'unité entre les Maisons chaque année !

- Il m'énerve ! Je vais l'exploser ! s'écria Marcus Flint, le jeune capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, un septième année.

Il était dans la salle commune avec son meilleur ami qui le regardait s'énerver.

- Du calme Marc, dit Adrian retenant son ami par le bras

- C'est ça oui ! J'vais lui faire la peau, répondit le jeune homme.

A ce même moment entraient Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, dans la salle commune toute de verte et d'argent. Malfoy interrompit sa discussion avec son ami pour regarder son capitaine s'énerver de plu en plus.

- Laisse-moi deviner… en rogne contre les Griffondor ? dit le blond de sa voix traînante

- Ouais, répondit Adrian à la place de son ami. Il a pas réussi à savoir si Wood était gay !

- La ferme, Adrian. J'en ai rien à faire que ce mec soit gay ou pas. Je veux juste lui faire payer… le fait d'être né, dit Marcus, un sourire sadique s'étalant sur sa face. Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de l'humilier et de lui faire perdre la face devant tout le monde

- Marcus, j'admire ta force mais vraiment pas ton intelligence, commença Blaise qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. _Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire «en bouteille à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon _n'est ce pas ce que le professeur Snape nous a enseigné ?

Blaise sourit légèrement, et s'en alla calmement suivit de Drago qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leurs aînés.

Marcus réfléchissait. Une potion ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il chassa la remarque de Blaise sur son degré d'intelligence. Il n'était pas idiot, il préférait juste utiliser ses poings. Jusque là ça avait toujours marché. Sauf sur Wood. Toujours Wood. Il grinça des dents.

Le lendemain, Flint se leva avec un plan en tête. Il en était tellement joyeux que s'en était effrayant.

- Marcus, ne sourit pas comme ça, tu fais peur aux 1ères années, dit soudain Adrian alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

- La ferme ! Disons que je suis de bonne humeur. Lui répondit le brun en souriant presque innocemment.

- Ce sourire veut tout dire. Qu'es ce que tu prépares encore, Marc ? rétorqua Adrian avec une moue amusée. La suite des évènements promettait d'être intéressante.

- Chaque chose en son temps, mon vieux, termina Flint avec mystère.

Il stoppa toute discussion en se servant un café et remplissant son assiette de gâteaux. Adrian n'insista pas, lui-même avait d'autre chose à penser.

Flint passa le reste de sa journée à parfaire son plan et à réunir les ingrédients de la potion, entre les cours. Bien sur cela ne l'empêcha pas de se disputer avec Oliver Wood.

Oliver, lui, ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui préparait Flint. D'ailleurs il ne pensait même pas que Flint pourrait l'atteindre avec d'autres moyens que ses poings. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Marcus ajouta l'ultime ingrédient de sa potion. Bon, elle était légèrement plus rosée qu'elle ne le devrait mais ce n'était pas important, non ? Le Serpentard se dit que même si elle n'était pas conformément identique à ce que disait le manuel, l'effet serait tout de même dévastateur sur Wood. Et seul ça comptait se dit le jeune homme. Il restait juste à trouver le moyen de lui faire avaler la potion.

L'occasion se présenta la semaine suivante. Profitant d'une altercation entre Draco et Harry Potter qui accapara l'attention de toute la Grande Salle, il se glissa, bien que la discrétion ne soit pas son fort, jusqu'à la table des Griffondor, alors que pendant ce temps Oliver Wood essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son attrapeur de casser le beau visage de Dragon. Il eu juste le temps de verser la potion dans le verre d'Oliver avant d'aller retenir son propre attrapeur avant que celui ne se chope une heure de colle de plus avec Mc Gonagall. Marcus, content de son méfait retourna à sa table non sans avoir piqué une pâtisserie sur la table des Griffondors. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Pourvus que ça marche.

Le spectacle allait commencer.

Oliver insulta une dernière fois les Serpentard et jeta un regard noir à Malfoy, qui se pavanait à sa table, avant de se retourner vers sa propre table. Non mais, cette fouine se croyait tout permis ! Oliver était tellement énervé qu'il s'assit brutalement, attrapa son verre et le bu cul-sec sans se soucier du fait que son jus de citrouille avait un léger arrière-goût de barbe-à-papa. Le jeune griffondor se sentait mieux, même légèrement euphorique, ce qui était étrange.

Dans son coin, Marcus jubilait. En fait c'était limite s'il ne riait pas tout seul. Cependant il déchanta bien vite : cela faisait bien 10 minutes et il ne c'était rien passer. Wood ne bougeait pas de sa place, pire il riait avec ses amis, gigotant de temps en temps sur sa chaise. Marcus était perdu, normalement il dû s'enfuir de la Grande Salle depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes pour aller se cacher ou du moins aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa tête magiquement modifiée par une potion de sa part.

Le châtain gigotait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Comme s'il était hyperactif, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disaient ses amis, il avait comme un trop grand besoin de bouger. Ce sentiment empira de plus en plus au fil de la journée. Mais il restait le cours de Snape à supporter.

Oliver sentait un poids sur sa nuque. Que c'était dérangeant ! Le jeune homme se retournai vivement et allait engueuler celui qui préférait se concentrer sur son dos plutôt que sur le cours mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était surpris. Flint le regardait fixement. Puis celui-ci sourit en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami qui pouffa assez discrètement pour que Snape ne le grille pas. Oliver se détourna, sentant une bouffée de colère prendre possession de lui. Il déchira un morceau de parchemins et griffonna dessus.

Marcus reçut un morceau de parchemin sur sa table. « Es ce que t'es tellement crétin que regarder mon dos à l'air plus difficile que d'écouter le cours ? Wood » Le jeune homme était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le châtain allait lui sortir une remarque aussi infantile… quoique Wood avait du bien lui sortir des trucs pires que ça. Il froissa la note et replongea dans ses pensées. Son regard dériva encore une fois sur Wood. Mais pourquoi la potion n'avait pas marché ? Il reçut une nouvelle boulette de parchemin sur le crâne. Il allait se lever pour trucider la personne qui avait osé faire ça mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour faire ça dans le cours de Snape. Il prit alors la boulette et lu ce qu'il y avait dessus. « Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me regarder ! Wood ». Marcus regarda le mot, éberlué. Le comportement de Wood était étrange. En quoi il ne savait pas en quoi mais il était différent. Peut-être avait-il fait une potion à retardement et qu'elle commençait à agir maintenant. Cela devint encore plus étrange lorsqu'il croisa une plus de plus le regard de Wood, furieux et légèrement rouge. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme se leva et cria.

- Mais tu va arrêter de me regarder, oui ?

Puis Wood s'écroula à terre, évanouit.

Oliver se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Il s'assit et se massa la tête. Il se sentait bizarre. Mrs Pomfresh entra à ce moment. Elle prit sa température et lui fit boire une potion avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour diner.

- Hé, Oli' qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tu va bien ?

Il répondit qu'il allait bien et ses amis hochèrent la tête en changeant de sujet de discussion. Oliver ne suivait pas la discussion. Dans sa tête, tout était brouillé et son vertige était de plus en plus persistant. Il prévint ses amis qu'il allait dormir. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit soudainement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, le samedi, Oliver était encore au lit alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bon bout de temps. D'ailleurs le jeune garçon se renfonça dans ses draps, cherchant plus de chaleur. Après une heure de ce sommeil de bien heureux, Oliver se réveilla ou plutôt papillonna des paupières, peu habitués à la lumière. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il se leva, ou plutôt sauta du lit légèrement trop haut. Il eut juste le temps de se réceptionner et de se remettre debout que son pantalon tomba sur ses pieds et qu'il ne remarque qu'il avait une chemise sur le dos dix fois trop grande qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir mise. En vérité, il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose. Ni ce qui c'était passé la veille, ni la semaine précédente ou de la façon dont il avait atterri ici, jute que l'endroit où il se trouvait lui semblait familier. Sans se soucier plus que cela de ses vêtements trop grands, il se dirigea en trottinant vers une sortie. Non en fait il s'était tromper de porte, il avait dans une salle annexe qui était la salle d'eau. Il inspecta les lieux et surtout repéra un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il adorait les miroirs. Il trouvait que c'était à la fois normal et étrange de se voir soi-même. Et puis surtout on pouvait se voir en train de faire pleins de grimaces ! Celui-ci était hors d'atteinte pour sa petite taille. Il chercha des yeux de quoi l'atteindre. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider dans la salle de bain. Oliver retourna dans le dortoir mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose non plus. Il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Sur la table de chevet était posée une baguette de bois flexible et clair. Il la pris entre ses doigts. Il se rappelait que son papa et sa maman en avait une pareille et que grâce à elle ils faisaient apparaitre ce qu'ils voulaient. Oliver se mit à agiter la baguette dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre la glace qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il la secouait plus violement, quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir.

- Oliver ? T'es toujours pas réveillé ? Je sais qu'on est samedi mais…

La personne qui venait d'entrer, qui n'était que d'autre que Percy Weasley, son meilleur ami, qui se stoppa en voyant son ami en mini format. Percy était choqué et ne se remis que lorsqu'Angelina, une amie d'Oliver, entra brusquement dans le dortoir pour voir si ses amis était toujours vivants. A la vue de la nouvelle apparence de son ami, elle cria qu'il était « Trop mignon » et s'avança pour le serrer contre elle. Mais le petit Oliver prit peur et se cacha derrière le lit où il avait dormi.

- Je crois qu'on a un petit problème, réussi à articuler Percy, une fois remis de son choc. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit son meilleur ami sous sas forme d'enfant. Il faut prévenir Mc Gonagall, ajouta t-il.

- Ok, répondit son amie. Vas-y je reste ici pour le surveiller.

Percy hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir lorsque …

- Au fait, Angelina… Ne le traumatise pas ! dit-il avant de sortir sous un tirement de langue de la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice de la Maison des Griffondors arrivait au pas de course, précédant Percy qui l'avait prévenu. Elle vit alors un enfant d'environ 5 ans commençant tout juste à faire confiance à Angelina.

- Dites-moi, Mr Weasley, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici parce que…

- En vérité, Professeur, c'est Oliver, coupa Percy sans même laisser finir le professeur.

- Où donc ? Je ne vois pas Mr Wood.

- Euh… En fait c'est l'enfant juste devant vous.

- Juste devant … Oh Merlin, s'exclama le Professeur. Comment a-t-il pu se mettre dans cet état ?

Percy et Angelina expliquèrent comment ils avaient trouvé Oliver, Angelina abandonnant l'idée d'approcher encore plus le garçon encore plus effrayé depuis l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall.

- Venez tous dans mon bureau, décida celle-ci.

A peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait pour leur permettre de sortir de la Tour Griffondor, que le petit Oliver s'échappa de la surveillance de ses deux amis et du professeur pour s'enfuir. Alors que Percy s'élançait pour récupérer le garçon, celui s'était engagé dans un escalier qui, déjà, pivotait empêchant le roux de rattraper le bambin. Oliver descendait rapidement les marches une à une. Il courrait vers le Grand Hall quand il se cogna soudainement contre un mur de chair. La chose percutée baissa les yeux sur la petite chose qui l'avait percuté. Celle-ci s'était accrochée à sa jambe pour se retenir de tomber. Oliver leva alors les yeux vers le visage qui s'était baissé vers lui. Leurs regards plongèrent alors l'un dans celui de l'autre.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! s'écria Marcus Flint, se levant brusquement faisant sursauter Oliver mini format qui était assit à coté de lui. Non, vraiment ! Y'a pas moyen que je garde ce… cette… non là c'est trop demandé.

- Cela ne me plait pas non plus de vous confier un de mes élèves, croyez-moi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Mr Flint. Répliqua alors le Professeur Mc Gonagall

Marcus maudit une fois de plus les Griffondor, puis se maudit lui-même d'avoir rater sa potion. Maintenant il avait un gamin de même pas 5ans qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et qui refusait de rester avec ses amis et de retourner à la Tour Griffondor. Du coup qui doit s'occuper de lui ? Finalement il maudit Blaise de lui avoir suggéré l'idée de la potion. Il se leva, suivit d'Oliver, et sortit du bureau sous l'œil des trois Griffondors. Celle-ci attendit que Flint ait fermé la porte pour s'adresser aux deux élèves de sa Maison.

- Je sais que Mr Wood est un de vos amis proche et qu'il ne vous plait pas de le voir ainsi. Je vous pris donc de garder un œil sur lui. Dès demain Mrs Pomfresh essayera de trouver comment rendre son état normal à votre ami.

Après ces mots, les deux Griffondors sortir du bureau à leur tour. De leur avis ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Oliver avec Flint, après tout il était ennemi.

A peine après avoir refermer la porte que Flint grogna. Pourquoi les merdes comme ça lui tombaient toujours dessus ? Puis il maudit une fois de plus Blaise. Il s'éloigna en direction des Cachots de Serpentard quand il sentit qu'il était suivit. D'ailleurs le suiveur n'était pas discret, ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour voir… personne ? Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'Oliver miniature. Marcus lui envoya un regard torve.

- Même en gamin faut que tu viennes me faire chier, dit-il avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

Le petit fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se plissa d'une moue d'incompréhension.

- Je veux dire… il ne pu finir sa phrase ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'efforçait de communiquer avec l'enfant.

Il remarqua alors les yeux noisette qui le fixaient toujours.

- Et me regarde pas comme ça ! lui lança le brun, avant de dire au châtain de le suivre. _Comme s'il en avait besoin pour ça_ pensa alors le brun.

Le Serpentard se dirigea de nouveau vers les Cachots de sa Maison avant de remarquer qu'Oliver avait du mal à le suivre, il courrait sur se petites jambes pour le rattraper. Le brun lui attrapa alors le bras en soupirant pour l'accompagner tout en ralentissant le pas. Il ne remarqua même pas le sourire satisfait qui mangeait la face d'Oliver.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La suite prochainement en esperant que ce début vous à plu. Au passage dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser^^<p> 


	2. Une première nuit

**Titre** : Une saveur d'enfance

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

**Paring** : OlliXMarcus

**Note** : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire. Et pour les chapitres à partir de celui ci ce sera normal qu'il ai cette longueur car je les fait en format drabble (les chapitre feront plus ou moins 600 mots). Je posterais donc (s'il n'y a pas d'empechement) 2 fois par semaine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Une première nuit

Lorsque Marcus se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit, il ne sut pas quelle émotion il devait ressentir. De la joie parce que c'était un rêve ou du dégout pour le contenu dudit rêve. Sauf que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit une touffe de cheveux châtains qui dépassait de ses draps, il commença à douter. Puis il se rassura en se disant que c'était surement une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. La silhouette se retourna dans le lit, découvrant partiellement son visage. Marcus bondit de son lit. Il venait de se rendre compte que le rêve… n'était pas un rêve. Oliver gémit dans son sommeil. La source de chaleur qui le réchauffait était partie. Bien que le château ait fournit à la chambre de Marcus un autre lit à la taille et à la hauteur idéale pour le petit Oliver, celui -ci avait préféré venir passer sa nuit dans celui de son ancien pire ennemi. Sauf que lui, Marcus, voulait aussi finir sa nuit **tranquille **dans son lit et surtout **seul**. Le brun regarda la forme endormie avec force puis il soupira en levant les yeux. Ce gamin était arrivé le soir même qu'il détruisait ses petites habitudes. _« Déjà que le Wood grand format me causait déjà des soucis, maintenant même en étant si minuscule tu me fais toujours aussi chier. » _pensa amèrement Marcus. Il ramena son regard sur Oliver qui dormait comme un bien heureux, puis il prit la forme dans ses bras avant de le déposer avec douceur dans son lit le couvrant de ses draps. Marcus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Oliver avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, l'aurore rose les trouva tous les deux dans le même lit, Oliver profitant impunément de la chaleur corporelle et de la présence de Flint.

* * *

><p><strong>RàR<strong>

_Marionnette0116_ : Merci pour ta review^^

_Clina_ : Merci et j'espère que la suite te fera autant plaisir que le début.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une saveur d'enfance

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

Paring : OlliXMarcus

Note : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire. Et j'ai l'impression que cette fic devient de plus en plus à un gros délire... _

Note 2: Comme je ne suis pas là cette semaine je poste directement les deux chapitres de la semaine^^.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Le matin, Marcus espérait encore en se réveillant que tout ceci était un rêve. Et non ! Malheureusement pour lui c'était aussi réel que la tête de lit sur laquelle il venait de se cogner. Et merde ! Marcus jura, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gigoter Oliver qui dormait à côté de lui. Le jeune homme eût un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit que Wood était clairement en train de roupiller dans son lit. _« Il a osé ? » _Pensa Marcus _« Dites-moi qu'il a pas osé ». _Il ferma les yeux. Oui, la détente était longue mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, c'était le matin. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba une fois de plus sur la frimousse endormie. _« Il a osé ce sale gosse de mes deux… » _Après un combat intérieur pour savoir s'il allait étrangler le gamin ou non, il arrêta de réfléchir. Ça lui donnait aussi mal à la tête que lorsqu'il se posait une question existentielle. Sauf qu'il abandonnait plus vite d'habitude. Il décida de prendre une douche en espérant que ça le détendrait et sortirait toutes les bizarreries qu'il se passait autours de lui au moins quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Marcus vit qu'Oliver était maintenant réveillé. Assit sur le lit du Serpentard, l'enfant le fixait sans bouger. _« Un enfant de cet âge-là, et surtout sachant que c'est Wood, qui ne bouge pas c'est bizarre. Il est trop calme » _se dit Marcus. Il fixa un instant le jeune garçon. _« Bah… Il doit juste être un peu fatigué » _en conclut l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Oliver et Marcus remontèrent des Cachots de Serpentard et allèrent s'assoir à la table de la Maison de Marcus, dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards d'à peu près tous les élèves de Poudlard puisque c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Voir Marcus Flint tenir la main d'un enfant, c'était de l'inédit. Un scoop ! Marcus voyait bien les regards qu'on lui lançait, mais pas question de lâcher la main de Wood. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, c'était par nécessité. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

- Hé Wood ! La douche est libre, tu peux y aller. Dit Marcus en frottant une serviette sur ses cheveux humides.

Dès que l'enfant entendit le mot « douche », il parut s'animer. Pour preuve, il sauta du lit et courut vers la porte de la chambre après avoir crier un retentissant « Non ! ». Et avant que Marcus n'ait le temps de comprendre, il ouvrit la porte en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'élança à travers le dortoir des Serpentards. Marcus avait dût lui courir après et le faire sortir de sa cachette. Vraiment, il avait d'autres choses à faire le matin que de courir après un môme qui ne voulait pas aller se laver. Alors il l'avait trainé par la peau des fesses jusqu'à la salle d'eau et l'avait jeté dans son bain.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Oliver avait remit ça. Il s'était échappé lorsque Marcus avait à peine ouvert l'entrée des Cachots. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il laissa Marcus le rattraper. Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir de-la-mort-qui-tue qui calme l'enfant, Marcus empoigna fortement la main du garçon avant d'entrer dans la Salle pour déjeuner.


	4. Le petit déjeuner

Titre : Une saveur d'enfance

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

Paring : OlliXMarcus

Note : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Chap. 4 : Le petit déjeuner<p>

Marcus et Oliver s'assirent à la table des Serpentards en même temps sous un silence quasi-complet, les élèves étaient choqués. Puis comme d'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à babiller et à jacasser. Qui était ce petit garçon ? Pourquoi Flint le tenait-il par la main alors qu'il avait la réputation de ne pas aimer les enfants ? Et tant d'autres encore. Seul Percy et Angelina savaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire et rien dire. D'ailleurs le regard de Percy et celui de Marcus se croisèrent, l'un lançant un regard noir et l'autre chargé de mépris. Puis après avoir esquissé une moue moqueuse à l'adresse du roux, il détourna le regard… pour le descendre sur Oliver. Il soupira et empila quelques pâtisseries et viennoiseries dans son assiette et se servit un café. Au bout de sa troisième viennoiserie, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Et non ce n'était pas une indigestion qui guettait. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il parcourut du regard sa table puis la Grande Salle toute entière : tout le monde le regardait… ou plutôt les regardait, lui et Oliver, en chuchotant, ricanant parfois. Marcus se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour ça. Tout le monde avait bien trop peur pour se moquer de lui de cette façon. Quoique avec Oliver, son image avait déjà du prendre un coup. Son regard tomba sur ledit Oliver. Lui aussi le regardait, par contre lui en avait partout. Marcus haussa les épaules et mordit dans un pain au chocolat, un œil Oliver car il était curieux de savoir comment le garçon arriva à s'en mettre plein partout. Oliver, lui aussi, avait mordu dans un pain au chocolat qui faisait trois fois la taille de sa bouche. Marcus pris une autre bouchée. Oliver aussi. C'était lui ou ce gamin imitait tout ce qu'il faisait ? « Nan, je doit dérailler » pensa le Serpentard. Après le manège du pain au chocolat, ce fut le tour du croissant. Marcus voulait se raisonner. Il avait juste faim, non ? Et il ne l'imitait pas ? Marcus pris une gorgée de son café. Voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Oliver faisait de même avec son verre de lait, Marcus serra si fort sa tasse d rage que les Serpentards assit près d'eux se demandaient quand est-ce que la tasse allait exploser. Cependant c'était plutôt à propos de Marcus qu'il fallait se demander quand est-ce qu'il allait exploser. Ce morveux se moquait de lui ragea Marcus. Et on ne se moque pas de Marcus Flint comme ça. Alors qu'il se retournait vers Oliver pour lui faire ravaler sa face de gamin, tous dans la Grande Salle entendirent un cri hystérique et des bruits de course. Non, ils ne rêvaient pas, c'était bien Pansy Parkinson, cette peste de 3ème année, qui arrivait en courrait vers Marcus… euh non vers Oliver, pardon. A peine arrivée qu'elle serrait déjà le garçon dans ses bras et gagatisait. De l'autre coté de la salle, Angélina rageait. Normalement c'était elle qu'i devrait serrer son meilleur ami come ça ! Puis Pansy posa LA question :

- Hé Marcus, c'est ton frère ?

Flint la regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de dégout. Était-ce possible d'être aussi bigleuse ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Ah ! C'est vrai, personne ne savait que c'était Wood. Alors que Marcus était toujours dans ses pensées, Pansy et ses amies étaient de nouveau en train de gagatiser devant Oliver.

La journée commençait on ne peut plus mal, se dit Marcus Flint

Au final, Marcus oublia qu'il devait étriper le jeune Oliver pour son affront et celui-ci fut sauver par la demoiselle Parkinson d'une mort atroce.


	5. Premier cours

Titre : Une saveur d'enfance

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

Paring : OlliXMarcus

Note : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire.

Désolée du retard mais avec un problème de connection et quelques problème personnel à regler je n'ai pas pu poster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong> : Premier cours

La journée avait on ne peut plus mal commencée, il n'empêche que Marcus et Oliver devait aller en cours. Et malheureusement pour lui car il commençait avec Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall qui, il ne savait pas comment, avait l'air de savoir qu'il était responsable de l'état d'Oliver. Alors qu'il s'y rendait en trainant des pieds, le mini Oliver tout joyeux collé à ses basques, vêtu comme un Serpentard et attirant une fois de plus tous le regards des élèves passant par là. Bien sûr dans la salle de classe, Marcus s'assit au font de la salle en compagnie d'Adrian et dû faire apparaitre une chaise quand il vit que, n'ayant nulle par où s'assoir Oliver avait décidé que Marcus serait sa chaise. Il s'était alors assit sur les genoux de ce dernier qui poussa un cri de protestation, s'attirant encore les regards des autres élèves de la classe, les uns éberlués, les autres attendris avec un air ravi peint sur le visage l'air de dire « Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! ». Mais voilà Marcus ne trouvait pas ça mignon et n'était PAS d'accord. Il sortit donc le petit Oliver de ses genoux et l'installa sur la chaise invoquée. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Oliver était un enfant très actif, dans le sens où il ne pouvait rester assit à rien faire pendant deux heures que durait le cours de Métamorphose. Or, Oliver est aussi comme tous les gamins : lorsqu''ils s'ennuient ils font des bêtises. Et ce fut Marcus qui en fit les frais.

Car après avoir voulu voler la baguette de Marcus (parce que c'était cool une baguette !), qui échappant de peu à ses mains, transforma partiellement le bureau de Mc Gonagall en chien, Oliver décida que la compagnie féminine était meilleure car au moins Marcus ne lui criait pas dessus. Les filles, complètement conquises, avait décidé que le bout d'chou avait aussi le droit d'essayer une baguette magique après tout il était sorcier, non ? Cependant elles finirent par le regretter amèrement lorsqu'il teinta en bleu les cheveux de l'une d'elle, mis le feu à la robe d'une autre et faillit casser la baguette qui lui avait été prêté. Heureusement que la sonnerie sonna et que Mc Gonagall réussit à stopper les dégâts. Ainsi l'enthousiasme qu'avait provoqué la venue d'Oliver s'était un peu refroidit surtout quand on voyait qu'il n'avait aucun remord et riait innocemment.

Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent tous à peu près de la même manière. Au final, Marcus se demanda s'il pouvait soit étrangler le mioche, soit l'enfermer à tout jamais dans son dortoir, quoiqu'avec sa chance le gamin serait capable d'y mettre le feu.


	6. L'infirmerie

Titre : Une saveur d'enfance

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire.

Paring : OlliXMarcus

Note : Voldemort n'est pas dans l'histoire. OOC d'Oliver et un peu de Marcus pour bien s'intégrer à l'histoire.

Voilà pour le retard je vous met un 2ème chapitre. Et aussi parce que je pars 2 semaines donc je posterais le dernier (enfin je pense que c'est le dernier) quand je reviendrais.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong> : L'infirmerie

Depuis la transformation d'Oliver, Dumbledor, Mrs Pomfresh et lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours, les Professeurs Mc Gonagall et Snape, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme que les autres pour ce dernier, ils cherchaient un moyen de rendre à Oliver son apparence et son âge véritable. Tous avaient entendu ou subi ses frasques et, bien qu'il fut mignon, cela ne pouvait durer. Et surtout que diraient-ils aux parents lorsque seraient venu les vacances et qu'il devrait rentrer chez ses parents… A moins de l'obliger à rester au château. Non vraiment, il fallait trouver une solution. Bref, ils cherchaient activement parfois aidé de Marcus pour ce qui était de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la potion même s'il n'était pas d'une grande aide puisqu'il ne savait où est-ce qu'il s'était trompé dans la préparation. Mais pour ce qui de calmer le gamin très actif qu'était Oliver, il était d'une grande aide, et, bien que Dumbledor et les autres professeurs lui fasse peur, Marcus était le seul à pouvoir lui faire boire les mixtures immondes de Snape et à supporter les sortilèges improbable de Dumbledor.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure que les recherches avançaient, Marcus se rendait compte qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher à ce gamin aussi turbulent que maladroit mais tellement adorable. Bon il ne le pensait pas ainsi, après tout il était Marcus Flint. Mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il aimait de plus en plus rester avec ce petit et à force de le côtoyer il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement Wood ou du moins qu'il qu'il ne connaissait que ce qu'il voulait connaitre de lui. En vérité, il trouvait que Wood n'avait pas tellement changé, même s'il était devenu plus posé, calme et adroit de ses mains. Et surtout en grandissant il était passé de gamin adorable à mec désirable. A là de ses pensées, Marcus resta choqué. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais merde ! On parlait de Wood là ! Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il dû s'assoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, s'attirant les regards de Snape et de Mrs Pomfresh. Son action permis aussi au Wood miniature de s'échapper des griffes de ces deux derniers pour aller se refugier dans les bras de Flint qui ne réagissait pas.

Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui faisait subir tous ces tests avec les médicomages et il en avait assez. Il demanda à Marcus, ses yeux montrant sa détermination à avoir des réponses. Marcus, lui, était gêné. Après tout c'était de sa faute même s'il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Et il commença à expliquer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé un air boudeur s'affichait sur le visage juvénile d'Oliver.

- Je veux pas !

La phrase avait claqué. On aurait dit qu'elle contenait aussi toutes les menaces si on ne l'écoutait pas, pourtant ce n'était qu'un gamin de tous justes 5 ans et haut comme trois pommes qui l'avait prononcé.

- De quoi ? Répondit juste Marcus

Oliver pointa alors le Professeur et l'infirmière resté un peu plus loin avec un regard méfiant.

- Pourtant si tu veux guérir tu dois les laisser faire, Wood.

C'était la première fois que Marcus l'appelait par son patronyme depuis qu'il était transformé en enfant. Et d'ailleurs celui-ci le compris puisque ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

- Je veux rester avec toi ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots qui faisaient trembler son petit corps.

Ce fut à ce moment que le Directeur de Poudlard entra dans la salle, ouvrant les portes à la volée.

- J'ai trouvé, dit-il un sourire fier et heureux à peine dissimulé.

Et Oliver bien que jeune compris ce que cela signifiait. Il secoua violement le pantalon du Serpentard auquel il s'était accroché.

- Je veux pas, répétait-il. Je veux pas.

- Je resterais avec toi, dit soudain Flint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dis ça mais cela calma l'enfant.

- C'est vrai ?

Le vert et argent hocha la tête.

- Promis ? S'assura le petit

- Promis.

Et il remit Oliver dans les mains de l'infirmière avant de sortir de la salle. Maintenant l'histoire était bouclée.


End file.
